The Unexpected in the Expected
by LulayLullaby
Summary: In the world of alchemy everything can be explained through science, but what if something went wrong in a human transmutation? What if the human transmutation was performed perfectly, but instead of creating a homunculus it created something else? FMA
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Fullmetal Alchemist._

_Please, review._

**Chapter 1**_: What the Hell?_

_In the world of the expected, nothing unexpected takes place. This world is where only reason is present even if something incredibly bizarre occurs. Everything can always be explained scientifically. This is the world of alchemy._

_The world of alchemy contains a predominant rule(or first law) and taboo. The first law is equivalent exchange, when something is given in exchange for something else of equal value. No less. No more. This important law applies to the greatest taboo._

_As an alchemist, you must never transmute a human life because it can not be done. You may have the ingredients of a human body and may bring something to life, but you can't bring back the dead. Who could ever measure the worth of a soul? No one. _

_However, if one were to do a "human transmutation correctly" you would have a homunculus, but don't misunderstand. This homunculus is not human, but is created in the image of the human you wish to resurrect._

_In truth, the homunculi are the seven great sins. Greed, lust, gluttony, envy, sloth, wrath and pride. Each homunculus represents one of these great sins in reflection to their creator, but what if something different happened?_

_This is the story of when something unexpected occurred in the world of the expected. When a lunarian was created through human transmutation instead of a homunculus. A live, breathing lunarian who was an original and not a copy that came beyond the Gate._

_

* * *

_

A scraggily, brown haired man sat down on his knees in front of a transmutation circle. He placed his hands onto the circle and instead of the familiar red glow from a human transmutation, there was a silver light that slowly seeped from the circle. However, the man didn't know that this light was not of the norm because had never attempted a human transmutation before.

Instead he thought the strange glow was a sign that the transmutation was successful and tears streamed out of his wild eyes, believing that his loved one was finally coming back.

After several seconds the glowing silver circle flashed and a blinding light appeared. When the light diminished a dazed female stood inside the transmutation, wings attached to her back and ribbons surrounding her body.

"You," stuttered the man, glaring accusingly. "You're not her!"

Too bewildered to answer, the young woman remained silent. Encouraged by this the man stepped forward in a threatening manner, but stopped suddenly. Five fingers protruded from his stomach and slid out just as quietly as they entered.

Alarmed, the winged angel girl looked upward into the treetops. There she found two people, one a salivating man, the other a pale woman with a tattoo printed on her chest, staring down amusedly.

"How...unfortunate," the pale woman murmured.

The obese man behind the woman stared hungrily downward, glancing between the dead man and the girl. "Can I eat them, Lust?"

"I'm afraid not, Gluttony." Staring fixedly at the girl she continued in a purr, "She may be the one to open the Gate."

Then speaking to said girl she threw down a dress. "I suggest you wear this." Lust turned her back on the girl, prepared to leave, but paused. "And do try to stay alive."

With that said Lust jumped through the treetops, Gluttony at her side, and vanished from view.

Meanwhile, the most appropriate response that could be expected from this situation popped out of Usagi's(the girl's) mouth. "What the hell?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** _Alas no Shoes_

Dressed in the white dress, Usagi was in a dilemma. She had no shoes.

It was wonderful that the woman, Lust, she believed, had given her a dress, but couldn't she have provided shoes, as well? It wasn't a huge request. Just some plain shoes.

Before Usagi had wondered off onto the subject of shoes she had come to the conclusion that she was no longer in Kansas, so to speak. It didn't take much to arrive to this theory.

First of all, Usagi had never known of an area like this where she lived. There was also the fact that she had disappeared while reading the new Sailor V comic and suddenly popped up here from, what looked like, a summoning. But who was she to say? She wasn't an expert on these things. All she knew was what Puu had told her. That there were other dimensions besides their own and some had the means to travel or summon people from other dimensions. She also couldn't contact the senshi through the communicator.

Now all Usagi had to do was find civilization and find someone to send her back home cuz the dead guy certainly wasn't. Which brought her back to the shoe situation. To find civilization, it would certainly help to have shoes. Who knows what's on forest floors? Hmmm? Randomly pointy things! It never matters where you are in a forest, there are always pointy things. Usagi had no idea how they got there, but she just knew they were there.

For a couple of minutes she grumbled about having no shoes, but realized she needed to do something about the man lying next to her. That poor man...she understood Lust was trying to protect her from the less than sane man, but she didn't have to use such drastic measures and kill him.

A slow frown formed on Usagi face as she thought about it further. Sure the man had looked none too happy when he saw her, but it didn't mean he would harm her. Did it? No, she thought, shaking her head. Stop thinking about it, Usagi, and bury this man!

Usagi then preceded to dig a grave and used rocks and sometimes even her hands, to move the dirt. Using this method took several hours to make a large enough area for the man to rest in. It took her even longer to drag the man, dump him in the hole and cover him up with the dirt she had originally removed. The product of her efforts was a mound of dirt and a large stone on top to signify the marking of a grave site.

Covered in dirt and exhausted, Usagi found new resolve in herself and set off through the forest despite the fact she had no shoes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **_Freaky Red Eyed People_

Near dusk Usagi spotted a small town, if she could even call it that. It was more like a small area of shacks that was composed of anything and everything, from scraps of metal to cardboard, yet it was the closest thing to civilization she had found and she wasn't going to be picky on her choices.

Her feet were a bloody mess and she could no longer feel them. That can't be good, she thought. Feet that are so torn up that you can't feel them? Hopefully they aren't too damaged, but why such rocky terrain? It's utterly ridiculous. Usagi could have sworn some of the ground was _split into pieces._

A brief thought flitted through her mind of the possibility there had been an earthquake, but she quickly dismissed it. She was tired of thinking up silly ideas to entertain herself... too much creativity to keep up.

Upon entering the town, she was greeted with the sight of several fires distributed near the shacks. Some kids were playing soccer, but as most times when Usagi was near flying projectiles, there was an unnatural attraction and the ball flew directly into her face.

With an "umpfh," Usagi fell on her butt and rubbed her face with her hand. What a greeting!

The kid that had perpetrated the attack ran up to her and was in the middle of apologizing when he suddenly stopped. Surprised by this abrupt silence, Usagi looked up at the boy. Instead of finding sympathy in the boy's face she was met with a cold glare.

"Your kind isn't welcomed here," he uttered, pointedly staring at her.

Baffled a, "Wha-?" escaped her lips, but then she took a good look around her. All the children had brown skin and red eyes. She also noticed some adults baring the same resemblance as the children, standing threateningly in the background.

Immediately, her survival skills kicked in and Usagi rushed out a, "Sorry," scrambled onto her feet and ran away.

Note, number one, Usagi, don't go near people with freaky red eyes. If her feet didn't already look like they were about to fall off she would have kicked something. It was nighttime and all of her efforts were wasted because she didn't have brown skin and red eyes. She had half a mind to go back there, but she couldn't forget all those hateful stares. Those people...a pebble skidded against the almost barren landscape.

Usagi jerked her head towards the sound and spotted an outcropping of rocks. Should she? Eh, sure.

Against her better judgment, Usagi crept over to the little cove and saw a flickering glow. A fire? Searching further she found a man sitting opposite the fire.

Hesitantly she called out, "Hello?"

The man's head snapped to attention and he growled, "Leave."

Thoroughly frightened, Usagi took his words to heart and turned to leave, but then the strange man called out to her and said, "Wait."

She froze in her tracks and slowly faced him. After a long pause he elaborated. "You can...stay."

Relief flooded Usagi, but as she came closer to the man she noticed red eyes. A sudden fear struck her and she grew weary. Would he yell at her as well, to get away?

Usagi chose a spot a couple of feet away and sat against a rock wall. So far so good.

"Ah, hello. I'm Usagi," she greeted.

His eyes quickly darted over towards the sound of her voice, but he quickly glanced away. "I am...Scar."

That's ironic, she mused, scanning the crisscrossing scars over his forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for reviewing everyone!_

**Chapter 4: **_Edward or Edina-chan?_

Evidently, Scar wasn't a big talker and Usagi had to find this out the hard way. She tried to strike up a conversation the night before, but each time she asked a question or prompted an answer, he shut her down with one word. He really loved one word replies and rarely spoke a proper sentence.

In the morning, Usagi thought he might be a bit _spunkier, _dare she say, but no such luck. However, when she asked about the nearest city he offered information on a place called Central. Scar said it was a couple of miles away and that he was traveling there. When she asked if she could go with him, he didn't respond. Taking this as a sign that he didn't disagree, Usagi promptly followed him when he left the camp site.

Personally, Usagi was having a rather fun time. Well, except for her feet. She didn't think Scar had noticed her bare feet yet, but that was besides the point. She had never been able to talk so freely and so much without someone telling her to shut up. Scar couldn't tell her to shut up because that would break his ''use only one word" rule. Plus, even if he did do that it wouldn't stop her from talking. She was in the middle of nowhere and was bored. For heavens sake, what else was she supposed to do?

"You know," Usagi mentioned, "you should do something with your wardrobe. It's so, so, so...bleak! Add some color or-" Before she could go on she tripped over a rock. "Ow," she screeched. "Stupid rock!"

Getting back up, she noticed that Scar had not stopped walking rapidly. "Hey, wait," she screamed, but Scar remained unaffected and continued walking. In a huff of anger she ran up to his side and put her finger in front of his face. "Do you even know I'm here? Huh?"

Scar stared ahead at the landscape ignoring Usagi's rantings. "Hey, I'm talking to you! What could be possibly interesting enough to stare at out-oh." Eyes wide, Usagi saw her first glimpse of Central. "Finally," she exclaimed. "What didn't you tell me?" Looking up expectantly she received no answer, but she could have sworn his eyebrow twitched.

They just entered the market area and Usagi was completely mystified by the human interaction that she almost fainted. After all, being with Scar didn't really constitute as being with someone. It was more like hanging out with a walking stone wall.

Usagi was so dazzled that she missed the fact that Scar was no longer there. That is until she looked behind herself. "Scar," she called. He didn't answer.

Franticly she searched through the crowd, but she couldn't find him. Great! There went the only person she knew. Maybe he'd come back, she thought, weakly. It was possible.

Defeated, Usagi walked off to the side of the market, next to an outdoor cafe.

"Can I help, you," asked, what she assumed was, the owner.

She instantly replied while waving her hands in the air, "Oh, no. I'm afraid I don't have any money."

"That's okay," the man said. "A pretty lady like yourself don't need to pay. What about a lemonade?"

Caught off guard, a small blush spread across her cheeks. "Thank you," she squeaked.

The man walked over to a little stand and swished out a glass. As he was doing this, Usagi found the closest seat, sat down and watched people pass by.

Busy watching these people, she didn't notice the owner sitting next to her until he placed the lemonade in front of her. Surprised at being caught unaware she said, "Thanks," once again.

He politely smiled and said, "Welcome," when his eyes quickly darted over to the circular crowd forming in the market.

"What's going on," Usagi asked, curiously.

"It's another one of those alchemists," he answered gruffly, crossing his arms.

"Alchemist," she questioned, her head tilted.

The dark shadow that covered the owner's eyes upon the mention of "those alchemists" lifted. "Yeah. The state alchemists, the military's dog," he elaborated. "People have been really iffy these days. Everything that's gone wrong is being blamed on them. Even those earthquakes from yesterday."

Alarmed, Usagi sat up straight in her chair. "Earthquake?!"

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "Even-" but he was cut off by a loud yell.

"Go back where you belong, dog," sneered someone from the ever growing crowd.

A few cheers erupted from the crowd. Some even threw stones at the red coated girl.

"Yeah! I thought you're supposed to serve the people. So where were you yesterday," someone screamed.

Eyes narrowing, Usagi stiffly stood up and marched through the crowd to the blond haired girl. The girl's back faced Usagi so she gently grabbed onto her shoulder.

"How dare you," Usagi yelled defiantly. "Attack an innocent person? What's wrong with you people?!" Some of the attackers appeared abashed. "Besides, she's only a girl!"

Her audience giggled and the girl Usagi was currently holding onto started shaking. Frowning, Usagi had no idea what was so funny. "It's okay," she soothed the girl. "They won't hurt you."

Suddenly, the girl turned to face Usagi with blazing gold eyes. "Girl," she spat, furious.

Very confused of what the problem was, Usagi replied, "Yeah?"

Glaring at her, the girl clenched her fist. One of the people that had previously shrieked in laughter commented, "She's not a girl. She's a boy!"

Usagi's mouth dropped open and she instantly turned red. "Oh."

"Tch. Nevermind," said a man, shaking his head, snickering. "You've taken all the fun out of it." Then he turned away and the crowd followed his lead and dispersed.

Studying her oh so fascinating feet, Usagi mumbled an apology. "Sorry about, well, you know."

For a second the newly deemed boy looked like he was about to retort, but instead just sighed and scratched his head. With one eye cracked open and a mischievous grin he said, "Name's Edward."

With a similar grin, she replied, "Usagi. Nice to meet you, Edina-chan!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: Let me straighten some stuff out. The timeline for SM is after Stars. FMA's timeline is going to be screwed up. Ed's going to be a couple of years older, but he's still relatively short. There's probably going to be spoilers so be warned! So don't have a nervous breakdown if something's out of whack. Just breath. If the ambulance still takes you then good luck. Otherwise, thank you for reading and reviewing!

**AAN: **I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. Honestly, I've had this chapter written years ago, but I've never updated because I hate editing. This has been vaguely edited now, but it's not great work of literary merit so beware! Please, excuse the tenses.

**Chapter 5: **_Hmph with a Hint of the Divine Lord's Punishment_

"For the last time lady, stop following me," screamed a short, almost non-existent, boy.

In response, a girl not much taller than the boy, attached herself to him and nauseatingly whined, "Edina-chaannn! You know I can't leave! I've got nowhere to go!"

"Edina-chan" continued walking even as Usagi hung onto his neck and dragged her feet. "Besides you have to buy me shoes," Usagi chirped.

Finally, Ed snapped. He stopped walking as he fisted his hands. "Shoes! Shoes! I'm not some charity! And while I'm at it, my name's Ed! What, did you think I was so microscopically short that I was a GIRL-"

Usagi dismantled herself from Edward's neck, tuned out his voice and observed him.

His braid swished furiously as his arms moved to and fro, veins pulsating on his forehead while his cheeks turned into a furious red color. His hysterics was more spectacular than Rei's. _I can't wait till I tell Rei about this, _Usagi thought. _I wondered which of the two would win in a yelling match? Hey, is that a shoe store?_

In a sudden burst, Usagi grabbed Edward and drug him towards the shop she had spotted. "My luck has finally changed," she exclaimed, but Ed took no notice. He continued yelling about idiots who couldn't tell the difference between a female and a male. In fact, he commented that he was not as short as a pubescent schoolgirl whose growth was stunted by crack usage, but a growing boy who would soon be at least a foot taller than Usagi. In-between his "facts of wisdom," Edward made sure to add in some milk insults. He could never understand why people drank such a disgusting substance.

His outburst worked to Usagi's benefit. Without incident, Usagi escorted Edward into the shoe store, found a pair of tennis shoes (she really wanted a cute pair of heels, but she knew it would just kill her to walk in them) while Ed referred to the finer points of midget-ism.

As Usagi limped over to the register, she snatched a pair of socks and calmly handed her items to the woman at the register who, every once in awhile, glanced at Usagi's bare feet and grimaced.

Scanning the two items, Grimacy (as Usagi liked to call the woman) pronounced the price. "That'll be fifty dollars."

Excited by the prospective of actually walking in shoes, Usagi spun around to face Edward and, as Edward saw it, impolitely interrupted him. How dare she interrupt his teachings of why milk must be banned from all stores!

"May I see your wallet, please, Edward?"

Ed withdrew his wallet from the inside of his coat without pausing his lecture. It was quite amazing, really.

Usagi deftly grabbed his wallet and shimmed out two twenties and a ten dollar bill. She handed it over to Grimacy and smiled. "Here you go, thank you." She wore her new socks and shoes and waltzed out of the building.

Out on the streets, Usagi realized she had forgotten someone. She quickly stuck her head back into the store and lightly stomped her foot. "Edina-chan! Let's go! I know you feel particularly attached to that pair of stilettos, but pink definitely doesn't match your coat."

Childishly, Edward stomped through the doorway while he grumbled under his breath.

"Don't be such a drama queen Edina-chan," Usagi whined. "Besides, here's your wallet." She flippantly tossed the black leather into his hands.

Edward was flabbergasted. Hastily, he checked the inside of his wallet. "Where's my money!"

Usagi twirled in a circle and stuck out her foot. "Right here," she crowed happily. "Aren't they wonderful? Thanks by the way."

"Who said you could use my money," he vehemently asked.

Usagi blinked as innocently as possible. "You gave me your wallet. I'm sorry. I just assumed since I protected you from that angry mob I could buy some shoes. Guess not." She mournfully stared at her shoes.

Edward cringed as Usagi's face became desolate and when she mentioned the mob he knew he wouldn't win. If it wasn't for the fact that she didn't own a pair of shoes there was no way he would allow her to keep the new shoes…but those feet…they were awful! They looked like that went through a grinder! Why didn't she have any shoes?

Keeping his eyes skyward, Ed scratched his head. "Don't worry about it."

Usagi hugged Edward. "Thanks, Edina-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now stop with the hugging. People are starting to stare. It's embarrassing," Ed mumbled. A pink tint dusted his cheeks.

Usagi disentangled herself from Edward and happily faced the market way. "Where to next?"

"_I'm _going to headquarters," Ed remarked and left in the opposite direction.

"Lead the way, Mistress Edina-chan," Usagi bellowed. She marched after Ed.

Edward said a few colorful words to himself, but otherwise proceeded peacefully as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. After a few tense minutes, Edward broke the silence and softly asked, "Usagi, why are you in Central?"

"Eh?" Usagi's thought process paused for an instant as she thought of an answer. Bashfully she giggled, but within seconds the giggles died and Usagi smiled wistfully. "Truthfully, I was separated from my friends. I thought my best chances would be to find a city so I came here. I'm hoping I can find a way to reach them, but I'm not so sure."

Aww, so she was stretching the truth a bit, but it wasn't a complete lie.

Ed twisted his head so he could address Usagi. "The military might be able to help."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He faced forward. "They have all kinds of resources. You might be able to find your friends." Hesitantly, he added, "Just don't give up."

"I won't. Thank you, Edward." A genuine smile lit Usagi's face.

_Maybe I can, _Usagi thought. _Maybe I can find a way home. If nothing else, there's the crystal, but I can only use that as a last possibility. It's too dangerous. Too unreliable._

"Welcome." Edward speed up and turned into an alleyway, his coat swishing.

Usagi, in no hurry, followed Edward at a much slower pace. As she neared the alley, she heard the noise of a scuffle. Swiftly, Usagi darted into the passageway and found Edward fighting another man.

Surprisingly, Edward could actually fight. He sprang off of the wall, a blade sticking out of his sleeve and his eyes eerily resembled a cat's. The man opposite of Ed dodged, but stuck his right hand out as his hand emitted a foreboding red glow.

In that split second, the man's face was lit by the red light. "Scar," Usagi sputtered. "What are you doing?!"

Edward and Scar immediately jumped away from each other. Scar mildly glanced at Usagi and hid his surprise. However, the same couldn't be said about Edward.

"You know him!" Ed yelled.

A bit sheepish, Usagi grinned awkwardly. Man, was she bad at picking friends. She definitely needed to work on her homicidal radar. "Ah, yeah. Kind of. You see, I was wandering around this deserty, rocky place when I saw-"

She never got a chance to finish her sentence. Scar ran towards Edward and lashed out with his tattooed hand as he aimed for Ed's head. Edward flinched, horrified that he was caught off guard. He tried to step away, but it was too late. Scar slammed Ed against the wall and gripped his head. Edward's eyes grew wide in fascinated terror as Scar's hand lit up. Ed waited for his head to explode, but his head remained firmly attached to his body. Usagi held a sword against Scar's throat.

"You are not a state alchemist. I do not wish to kill you, but if you get in my way, I will," Scar barked at Usagi.

Usagi was stunned. He totally broke his one word rule! That was so messed up, but Usagi forced herself to be serious. She couldn't allow herself to be distracted. Her childlike pigtails fluttered in the wind as she grimly held her stance.

"I may not be one of these alchemists, but Edward helped me. He's my friend and even though you also helped me I can't allow you to harm him. If you hurt him, I will kill you." She raised her head just as a wind swept her bangs aside. A crescent moon brightly shone on her forehead, and Edward and Scar could have sworn they saw the outline of wings on her back.

"What-" Edward breathed, "What are you?"

Usagi ignored him. Her attention could not be torn away from Scar. He had proved he would take advantage of any unguarded moment. "Scar. Run. Please, just run," Usagi begged. "Don't force me to fight you."

The two watched each other, trying to predict the other's move when Scar finally gave in. "Fullmetal," he rumbled. "You have escaped the Lord's divine punishment, but only by His angel's will. Don't forget that." Scar released his hold on Ed's head and Ed slid down the wall. He fell heavily onto the ground, eyes unfocused.

Scar waited for Usagi's next move. Slowly, she removed the sword from his neck and stood in front of Edward. Scar nodded in acknowledgement, "Angel."

Scar pressed his hand against the wall. The brick exploded into a fine dust and Scar disappeared into the dust storm. In Usagi's opinion, Scar's dramatic get-a-way almost made up for his lack of wardrobe taste.

Ed issued a groan from behind her. "I have to report this to headquarters!" .

"Yes, but you are alive," Usagi replied optimistically. "Besides you were already going there! Think of this as one of life's detours," she wisely preached. "Like when you go to buy a new issue of _Sailor V, _but find out that they're gone. Man, that's the worse. I know from experience."

"Yeah, right," Ed grumbled, standing up and dusting off his pants. "So _what _are you?"

"Well, about that," Usagi trailed off, scratching her head. "Could you not tell anyone about me? You know, the whole crazy moon stuff?"

Edward vaguely "Hmphed" in response and began his trek to Headquarters. Usagi took his response as a positive.

_Oh, this is going to be so much fun, _Usagi silently rejoiced. _This is the best non-chosen vacation ever!_


End file.
